


Gemini

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: We Mapped The Stars [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU where Sunstreaker has literal magic powers, Fashion dorks, Multi, but only when makeovers are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sunstreaker is a martyr for his Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha did I say I would do a prequel to Crux, clearly I meant sequel
> 
> (I have too many feeling about Roddy and paint)

“Quit moving, you’re messing up the strokes,” Sunstreaker complained, and Roddy had to shove his hand into his mouth to stem the tide of giggles waiting to undo him at any moment. Arcee did that theatrical optic-rolling she was so good at, which nearly set him off again, but he was somehow able to keep still even as he felt the brush move carefully along his spoiler.

This was going to be _so good._

Quite how Sunny found out about their little scheme was a mystery to the ages; either he had a sixth sense about this sort of thing or he’d bribed Red Alert to find out what was going on when they’d taken leave but not left their quarters. He’d surprised them when he commed Arcee: _you guys have no clue what the slag you’re doing, lemme in on this if you want to even remotely look any good_ _when he gets back_. 

Arcee quickly agreed because it was taking a lot longer than they’d thought, and, well, he was right – they didn’t actually know what they were doing. Roddy never had his own paint before – back on Cybertron he’d shared an ageing but precious can of red with Magnus that was never quite the right shade for either of them – and Arcee never bothered with her appearance beyond fixing up injuries until they had the luxury of security that Earth provided them. With Springer out on a long away mission with the Wreckers, Roddy had the best idea _ever_ , and Arcee was intrigued enough to agree to swap paintjobs for a surprise welcome home.

So far they’d managed a white undercoat for Roddy, and then Sunstreaker barged in (Roddy’s theory was that he could smell the paint), redid half of it and banned either of them from ever touching a brush or so help him Primus. 

“But it’s _already_ white,” Roddy protested, but no, said Sunstreaker, you need _standards_ in Art. You could hear the capital A. Roddy didn’t think his spoiler counted as Art, but apparently if you were painting it white then it did. Maybe it was an Earth thing.

Arcee rolled her optics, but if Sunstreaker wanted to do all the actual work she was more than happy to sit back and let him. 

“Yow! That’s _sensitive_ , you afthead!”

Arcee’s head shot up at the real note of sharp pain in Hot Rod’s voice, but Sunstreaker was relentless.

“Maybe if you _quit moving_ I wouldn’t need to _hold it in place_.”

“Sunstreaker,” Arcee warned. 

“Don’t ‘Sunstreaker’ me.” He’d thought the whole ‘suffering for your Art’ thing the humans had was nonsense, but right now he was seeing where they were coming from. He reckoned Hot Rod needed at least another undercoat before the pink highlights – the bit the impatient youngling _really_ wanted to get to – could be applied. At least the base colour was already white. 

He hadn’t even started to think about Arcee yet. Hot Rod was currently her ghostly white almost-twin, and Sunstreaker wasn’t actually sure if he had any pink of his own – he needed better than the cheap stuff they’d been planning on using before he’d swept in to rescue them from their own incompetence.

They’d thank him later. Hell, _Springer_ would thank him later, as much as he struck Sunstreaker as a guy who wouldn't know what a kink was if it hit him in the face. 

Later, because right now he had a squirming youngling and a very unimpressed femme to see to.


End file.
